wwttfandomcom-20200213-history
WWTT Wiki
Founding History Founded in the Winter of 2014, the WWTT is a table tennis tournament. The first international tournament was held in November/December 2014 and was set up to coincide with a prize giving at the Christmas party. The season now consists of the Australian, French, English(Wimbledon), US and Winter majors. Throughout the season there are a number of other smaller competitions to give even the least talented players a shot at handling silverware Rules Service and point system The table tennis point system was reduced from a 21 to an 11-point scoring system in 2001. A game shall be won by the player or pair first scoring 11 points unless both players or pairs score 10 points, when the game shall be won by the first player or pair subsequently gaining a lead of 2 points. This was intended to make games more fast-paced and exciting. Serves are played in batches of 2 per player. The WWTF also changed the rules on service to prevent a player from hiding the ball during service, in order to increase the average length of rallies and to reduce the server's advantage. Today, the game changes from time to time mainly to improve on the excitement for viewers. Grand Slams are a league and knockout style tournament, with every player playing each other once. Initial league games are played on a first to 11 point basis with 1 point being awarded to the winner of the game. After all league games played the top 4 play in a knock out semi final (1st v 4th, 2nd v 3rd). This game is played first to 11 as usual however it is a best of 7 sets game. Winners go through to the final played in the same style and losers into a third place play off. Tournaments Grand Slams The five Grand Slam tournaments are considered to be the most prestigious table tennis events in the world. They are held annually and comprise, in chronological order, The Australian Open, the French Open, Wimbledon, the US Open and the biggest of them all, the WW Winter Major. Aside from the historical significance of these events, they also carry larger prize funds than any other tour event and give the top three boasting rights of the 3 WWTT trophies and the bottom placed player the wooden spoon until the next Grand Slam event comes around. Doubles The doubles event is a stand alone tournament at unspecified times throughout the season. Pro Tournaments The pro tournaments come in a variety of formats from league, knock-out and 2 minutes speed table tennis. Often criticised by the big players as a distraction from their usual training schedules, the tournaments (although hotly contested) are often used as an experimental competition before the much bigger and more coveted Grand Slams. Around the World This fast paced and well participated game is a real crowd favourite in the WWTT season. Although no trophy is awarded for this competition and the history often disputed, Alex Heron is a self appointed 'big player' and often sees himself into the final. Notable Players WWTT has seen some great players come through it's doors throughout the years * Alex Heron * Andrew Mogridge * Chris Martin * Jacob Ede * Leanne Howard * Liam Tilley * Mark Wheat * Matthew Vines * Mel Joachim * Michael Cooper * Nicole Ruby * Tim Farr * Tom Bramley * Tom Anderson Category:Browse